one piece
by Gui kun
Summary: um garoto que comeu uma fruta que lhe deu poderes inimagináveis
1. Chapter 1

Meu nome e phineas e quando eu era pequeno era treinado pelo bisavô, almirante Monkey D garp

Estava caminhando pela cidade e vi um bar meu avo não podia me dizer o que fazer, pois ele tinha viajando com a marinha, entrei no bar vi um homem sentado e me olhou e riu como sempre ataquei o imaginei imaginei o golpe do vovô ,quando eu vi ele sentado com rosto cheio de saque e ele falou: hum forte , mas que mico hem. Todo mundo no bar começou a rir e ele falou : qual e seu nome garoto. E eu respondi: Monkey. . Ele me olhou e riu. E eu falei : não graça. Ele falou : quer comer alguma coisa. Balancei a cabeça negativamente olhei para mesa e vi uma fruta e comecei a comê-la e ele olhou para mesa e depois para mim e gritou: o que você esta comendo. E olhou de novo para a mesa e falou: não, você comeu a gomo gomo no mi. Ele me pegou pelas pernas e começo me empurrar pra baixo depois da primeira não senti mais,quando me dei conta eu era de borracha.


	2. começa o treinamento

3 anos depois

Pov. phineas

Como tempo passa rápido não posso acreditar que já se passaram 3 anos , eu não moro mais com meu bisavô por que meu pai rei dos piratas Monkey D Luffy acabou de chegar de viagem enquanto meu bisavô continua como ele e ou seja chato a e claro minha mãe também voltou por que ela foi ver a sua cidade natal, mas voltando.

Quando estava indo pra casa perguntei ao meu pai : então pai como navegar pela grande rota. E ele me olhou e falou : e incrível , mas por que a pergunta. E eu sorri e respondo: oras e meu sonho ser um pirata igual você.

_xxxxx_

Unidos todos por nossos sonhos

Indo procurar por nossos desejos - one piece

Bússolas apenas causam atrasos

Encharcado de excitação, pego o leme.

Se pudermos provar o velho e empoeirado mapa do tesouro

Então ele não será mais uma lenda

Tudo bem se nossos problemas pessoais

Irritarem alguém

Porque pensamos muito sobre eles

Unidos todos por nossos sonhos

E indo procurar por nossos desejos

Uma moeda no bolso, e

Você quer ser meu amigo?

Nós estamos, nós estamos na rota! nós estamos!

Mesmo acreditando em tudo o que me foi dito

Quando meus ombros estão pesando, eu subo no degrau da liderança

Se nunca mais nos encontrarmos, te direi tudo sobre

O que ando fazendo e o que irei fazer depois

Estar numa roubada é sempre

Uma boa oportunidade para apelar para alguém

Com muita consciência própria!

Velocidade máxima pela noite mesquinha

Não estou interessado no tesouro de qualquer forma

Um romance de bolso, e

Você quer ser meu amigo?

Nós estamos nós estamos na rota! nós estamos!

Unidos todos por nossos sonhos

E indo procurar por nossos desejos

Uma moeda no bolso, e

Você quer ser meu amigo?

Nós estamos nós estamos na rota! Nós estamos!

Nós estamos! Nós estamos!

_xxxxx_

Meu pai sorriu e perguntou: quantos você tem mesmo phineas. eu respondi:10 pai. Ele pensou um pouco e falou: quanto e pra traz e falei : e o numero que você tem de dedos. E ele falou : ahn, que tal e eu te treinar por mais 7 anos. E eu sorriu e balanço a cabeça positivamente e falei : ei pai , posso te dizer uma coisa e que eu comi uma akuma no mi . ele só sorriu e perguntou: qual era. E eu só falo: gomo gumo no mi. e ele sorri e falou : vamos para floresta para começar o seu treinamento.

Quando chegamos eu ataquei ele desprevenido e ele começou explicar : primeiro vamos começar com gomo gumo pistola. Balanceia cabeça , estiquei minha mão um pouca e lancei para frente gritando : gomo gumo pistola. E foi reto na direção do meu pai mas ele desviou facilmente e ele falou : muito bom para uma primeira vez agora ver de novo. Fiz o mesmo movimento e falei: gomo gumo pistola. foi na mesma velocidade da outra e foi reto de novo na cara do meu pai.

ps : ei você que esta lendo não inche saco para me apressar ta.


	3. gear second

1 mês depois

Eu e meu pai estávamos treinando, quando de tão exausto eu cai no chão de exaustão e falei : e impossível te acompanhar ou te acertar. Ele só falou : por que sou muito mais velho que você , e também porque tive muito mais treinamento. Ele me ajudou a levantar e falou: venha aqui quero te mostrar uma coisa.

_xxxxx_

One piece

Nossos sonhos de vencer temos que juntar  
O tesouro escondido vamos procurar

One piece

Bússola pra nós de nada servirá  
Só essa paixão no coração nos guiara  
Se eu vou confirmar  
Que o tesouro existe lá  
Não será mais uma lenda  
Poderemos festejar

A emoção dando um chute na tristeza  
A alegria sei que enfim triunfara  
E vamos encontrar

Nossos sonhos de vencer temos que juntar  
O tesouro escondido vamos procurar  
Temos que nos aliar  
O tesouro encontrar

Juntos juntos navegar

One piece

_xxxxx_

Ele gritou: gear second. A pele dele sofreu uma ondulação e ficou soltando fumaça e ele falou : agora , esse o gear second que força o sangue a bombear no um ritmo mais rápido que o normal. Ele olhou para uma arvore e falou: gomo gumo no . e desapareceu e apareceu perto da arvore que ele estava mirando e falou: jet pistol. E a arvore caiu destroçada e ele falou: agora tente você . forcei minha perna para baixo mas antes que um percebesse eu cai no chão ele olhou e pareceu entender e falou : você perdeu muito sangue nesse treinamento, vamos já deve ser hora do almoço. Quando terminamos de almoçar , minha mãe avisou: se vocês dois forem treinar 1 dia inteiro de novo pelo menos avise. Nos dois colocamos as mãos na cabeça e um pouco envergonhados falamos: ok. quando chegamos na floresta meu pai falou : agora tente de novo . então forcei minha pernas para baixo e falei : gear second .logo eu come minha pele ficou com anabolizante saindo e...

Agora eu finalmente terminei esse capitulo espero que gostem


End file.
